The Love Lost Between Us
by aquatic ember
Summary: Wealthy playboy Syaoran Li is headed to New York. On the way, he meets a girl named Sakura. The two's opinions clash on just about every subject, and they clearly don't get along. But could they soon come to love each other?


A/N: Thank you to those of you who are reading this, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP (doesn't it...?), and was probably invented by someone with a much more elaborate imagination.

------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran Li massaged his chestnut locks with sweaty palms. Gazing back, he saw his best friend, Eriol, running towards him. He turned around, a newly formed smirk on his face. "Well, you're here to see me off. Wanna make sure I'm really gone, eh?"  
  
Eriol returned the smirk with one of his own. "Of course. With you gone I can have a shot at the ladies, no more competition."  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I always new you couldn't handle a challenge."  
  
Eriol punched Syaoran playfully, stopping the charade. "Li, have fun in New York. Just know- I'll miss ya."  
  
"Me too, man."  
  
The airport speakers crackled, stopping short their goodbyes. "Flight 461 Hong Kong to New York is now boarding"  
  
"Well, that's my flight." Syaoran said, he smoothed his business suit and picked up his suitcase. "I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah," Eriol replied, "And don't get too distracted with girls not to keep in touch."  
  
"You know me all too well. But I'll try..."  
  
Then, Syaoran Li began walking towards his gate, and didn't look back.   
  
_'Seat 31B...'_ he murmured to himself._ 'Ah, here it is.'_ He looked up, only to find his seat was next to a girl. A very pretty girl at that...  
  
He sat down, silently giving himself advice. _'Don't say "hi" first. Don't stare at her. In fact, don't look at her at all. Then she'll make the first move, being so devilishly handsome as you are, she won't be able to resist.'_ He smiled at the last comment, then chanced a quick peak at her to see what she was doing.  
  
His jaw dropped, she was staring out the window, taking absolutely no interest with him whatsoever, something he had never experienced before.  
  
_'I guess I'll have to make the first move then...I know, I'll ask her for the magazine below her seat!'  
_  
"Excuse me," the girl interrupted his thoughts. "Will you pass me that magazine?" She pointed to the one below his seat.  
  
_'Damn it!'_ "Yeah, sure..."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
_'Ugh, that blows my idea right out of the water!'_  
  
Just then, the flight attendant appeared, pushing a tray of drinks.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, then quickly schemed up another way of talking. "Why don't I order your drink?" He asked her. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "You like like a 'Tea' person, so, one tea for her-" he nodded towards the attendant. "and for me-"  
  
He was interrupted by the girl, who gave him an icy stare, then turned to the attendant, clearly not in the greatest of moods. "Coffee. One spoon of milk, two spoons of sugar."  
  
Syaoran chuckled, finding the girls fiery temper very attractive. "You didn't seem like a Tea person. I like modern girls, they like coffee. Tea people are so-"  
  
She cut him off, glaring. "My best friend drinks tea."  
  
"Oh..." 

-------------------------------------------

Many hours later, Syaoran still had not made any progress in getting to know the girl. He turned and found her looking out the window again. He found her auburn hair and shimmering emerald eyes to be...alluring. He was simply dying to get to know her better...  
  
_'But what do I say to her now?' he asked himself. 'It's way too late to ask her what her name is...'  
_  
He cleared his throat, to catch the girl's attention. "You know, we've been sitting here, together, for ages," he began, slightly nervous. "And we don't even know each other's names."  
  
The girl looked at him and smiled. "All you had to do was ask. I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Bond. James Bond." Syaoran said, maintaining a straight face. But when he saw that he didn't manage any laughs, he cleared his throat again. "I mean err Syaoran Li. You can call me Li."  
  
Just then, turbulence hit, shaking the plane violently. The pilot began speaking. "We are experiencing some unexpected turbulence, passengers, but nothing serious. Also, we will be landing in London, so please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Are you staying in London?" He shook his head. "No, actually, I'm getting off in London and then connecting to New York."  
  
"Really?" She asked, surprised. "Me too."  
  
"Alright then, maybe we should hang out together."

-----------------------------------------------------

After landing, Sakura and Li headed out into the airport. They were becoming fast friends, or at least it seemed that way...  
  
"So, now that we're in London, with time to kill, what do you want to do?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, there's this museum I'd really like to see..." Sakura began, than drifted off.  
  
"Oh, you can't be serious!" Syaoran exclaimed. "You want to go to a museum?!? Typical girl thing, I'm NOT going to go to a Museum."  
  
"What? You asked me what I wanted to do!" Sakura replied, her temper rising. "I'm going to the museum!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Fine, then we'll go our separate ways, and meet back at the airport for our flight to New York."  
  
Sakura faked a trembling lower lip. "What? You'd leave a girl in London, by herself?" she asked innocently.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Together, the two made their way to the museum.  
  
Syaoran let out another sigh, exasperated. "You girls are all alike, you know? You have to do what you want. God forbid someone else has something else in mind... and you're always doing stupid stuff like going to museums, instead of relaxing. And you're all so uptight."  
  
Sakura glared at him. "Well, guys are all alike too. They all expect just one thing from a girl! Like you! I bet you had other intentions when you asked me where I wanted to go. You think that just because you befriended me, I'll do anything you say. You're shameless! And I change my mind. Not all guys are alike. You are exceedingly worse then most. You have no respect for women, none at all! And..."  
  
Her voice drifted off as Syaoran lost interest. _'I have to get her to shut up!'_ he thought to himself. _'But how?'_  
  
Slowly he moved closer to Sakura, trying, to no avail, to block out her voice. "...And also, guys are total idiots!" she continued. He advanced forward, closer, and closer until she noticed. "What are you doing??" She asked angrily.  
  
And then, he kissed her.


End file.
